White Mage's Day of Appreciation
by lizabeyy
Summary: White Mage Bakura wants to do something nice today. Now he can bake his master a pie... Or maybe go chasing the crows. Or both.


White Mage Bakura was in a cheerful mood that day.

So happy!

What a happy day!

He could hear those creatures called "geese" and those things called "trains" out the window, and it was just a happy day!

Nobody else was home...

It was just him...

Or at least he thought it was just him.

Oh well, doesn't matter!

All that mattered was that he was happy to be away from the Dark Game Master, and could just do whatever he wanted.

It was fun to have a free day with nothing to do.

Oh...

But just how was he going to spend it?

White Mage had thought about it, but there just wasn't anything he wanted to do for himself.

What to do...

What to do...

What's fun for a pawn to do...

Maybe he could do something for someone he liked.

He was good at baking...

He loved food, even though he actually had a poor sense of taste.

Eating was fun!

Eat until it hurts, and you'll always be happy!

_"You're gonna get fat at this rate."_

That's what Akefia said a couple of days ago.

And maybe White Mage was a little chubby...

But that's okay.

What did he like to bake?

White Mage liked to bake pies.

Along with many other tasty treats.

That's what he could do.

He could make a pie for his Master Ryou and Akefia.

Wouldn't they like that?

And then he would be happy, too!

White Mage smiled, getting out everything he needed for the surprise pastry.

"That's what I'm going to do today!"

* * *

After two hours of making everything, at last the pie was almost finished.

White Mage looked at his pie, like an artist looking at his newly finished masterpiece.

"Akefia and Master will really like it!"

Now all he had to do was put it into the oven.

* * *

The whole time, he hadn't been paying attention to anything that was going on.

Thief King Bakura had been there for about half an hour, bored as heck.

"What's Mage doing, anyway?" He yawned, getting up from the couch.

He blinked when there was smoke coming from the kitchen and peeked his head in, "Hey, Mage."

White Mage stopped cold.

He stared over to the thief for maybe thirty seconds, and then slammed the door closed. "Go away!"

"What?" The thief made an attempt to open the door, failing miserably. "What gives? Let me in!"

"No!"

White Mage didn't know the thief was home...

And he certainly didn't want Akefia seeing the pie.

* * *

After Akefia gave up, White Mage put the pie into the oven with the timer set to thirty minutes.

"There, now all I have to do is wait."

So then the little mage stood there, impatiently.

"Ladedai, madidai... Kannakai." He sang to himself.

Ohh, this was his least favorite part.

He hated waiting...

* * *

The sound of tapping at the window caught his attention.

White Mage blinked, looking at the window.

Tapping on the glass was a black bird...

Master said it was called a "Crow".

_"Crows have been known to feed on the bodies of the dead. They are said to be bad luck... But I like them." _

The mage grinned, crawling onto the counter and tapping at the window.

Master likes this bird, so...

Maybe he could keep it here until Master got home!

"Are you here because you're hungry?" He glanced around, "I don't think we have any dead bodies..." _  
_

The crow backed away from the window and the mage tilted his head.

"Where are you going...?"

The bird then ran off along the rail outside.

"Ah!" White Mage swung the window open, and peaked out.

Uh oh...

Master's favorite bird was getting away!

The pie was the last thing on his mind when Mage crawled out the window after the bird. "Wait for me!"

* * *

It was a good thing he was only a little spirit, or walking on the rail would have been difficult.

He smiled when the crow came to a stop, looking at him.

"I gotcha!" White Mage lunged forward to pounce on it, and the crow flew up onto the roof.

So close.

The mage pouted and looked for an easy way up.

He wanted that bird for Master.

* * *

The sound of the fire alarm made Akefia nearly jump in his skin.

He would never get used to that thing, no matter how many times he heard it.

Scratching the back of is head, the king of thieves complained, "Hey, turn that thing off already!"

When there wasn't an answer, he looked into the kitchen and blinked.

Smoke came out from the oven and the window was wide open.

"...Easily distracted much?"

* * *

The crow sat perched down on the very top of the apartment.

It was a wonder how White Mage managed to climb up.

This time he had it.

There wasn't anywhere else that Master's favorite bird could go.

Mage giggled and made his way up onto the roof.

* * *

And then it was just White Mage and the crow.

The pawn wasted no time and slowly tip-toed over to the black bird.

It was perfect.

The crow looked as if it didn't care if he tried to capture it or not...

Reaching his arms out, slow and steady.

The bird of death glanced over to him,

And he leaped forward to grab it.

* * *

Mage blinked when the crow flew off just as he landed,

As he tumbled right over the side of the roof...

* * *

...

* * *

"Well, that's a good way to die twice."

White Mage shook his head, feeling the air.

Mm?

Oh... He wasn't dead?

Someone was holding him.

Ugh, it was probably...

He rubbed his eyes and looked to see who his rescuer was.

The thief king let out an obnoxious laugh, making the mage wince.

"You're really loud, Akefia."

"And you're an idiot."

The Pawn Spirit gasped when he remembered about the pastry he was making for his master and Akefia.

"A-Ah, I was making..."

"Before you say anything, it needed more berries."

...

"You ate it?" The mage hissed, "You weren't suppose to see it! It was for Master and you and I didn't want you to see it yet!"

Another laugh. "Well, if it was really such a big deal, then ya should've been paying more attention to the pastries of, uh, all mightiness instead of chasing after some bird thing."

Mage sigh, twirling his fingers around each other.

"Master likes that bird..."

The two of them went back inside, "Yeah, well, what's some bird over a pie?"

* * *

Ryou Bakura didn't get home until a bit later in the afternoon.

And as usual, his darkness didn't give him a moment to relax.

"There's a couple of new pawns over by the model, Landlord."

"Who are they?"

"Heh. The men who attempted to rob us this morning."

"Oh. I'll look at them... Thanks." The host smiled before collapsing on the couch.

Yami Bakura chuckled, sitting down next to him. "And I should probably tell you about the tomb keeper's latest genius plan."

This got a laugh out of the mage's tired master. "Yes, of course."

Obviously he'd had an interesting day, as well.

* * *

White Mage grumbled as he listened to Yami talk.

Oh how he hated that Dark Game Master...

He hated him with all of his little heart.

Mage pulled Master's pie slowly out of its hiding place.

He had to admit, he was happy that Akefia saved Master's pie from burning.

He waited until the middle of Yami's story before going into the living room.

"...Hm? Hi White Mage." Ryou smiled sweetly to his self-proclaimed servant.

"Hi Master!"

White Mage cheerfully placed the pastry on the stool in from of him.

Ryou's face seemed to light right up when he saw the mage's creation. "What's this?"

"A-Ah," The mage stuttered, "I made you and Akefia pies today."

"Oh! This is amazing... Thank-you, White Mage."

The host went right ahead and took a bite, giggling.

Mage could have squealed in happiness, and the look Yami gave him topped it all off.

"...Hey, Mage." Thief King tapped the mage's shoulder, pointing to the window.

"Uh?"

A squeal actually did escape the mage's lips when he saw the crow at the window once again.

Not letting Ryou take another bite, he pulled his master off of the couch and over to the window.

"Look, Master! See? It's a crow!"

Ryou grinned, "It's really beautiful."

"...And probably hungry." Thief King snickered, "Ya know, I bet it's only come in the first place for the pie."

"Tch, well if that's what it wants then why don't we give it the whole pie?" Yami crossed his arms.

"That's not a bad idea." Ryou went over and brought his plate back with him.

"Master?" White Mage tilted his head.

Wasn't he going to eat the pie Mage made for him?

Ryou shook his head, taking a corner off of the pie and handing it to the mage. "Here."

"Uh, what do I do?"

"Nothing too fancy, just give it to him."

White Mage hesitated at first, but smiled and handed the piece of pastry over.

The crow snatched it right out of his hand without even thinking.

It looked so cool as it ate...

He didn't know why, it just did.

* * *

And so Mage and his Master spent time together, making bites out of the pie and taking turns feeding their new friend.


End file.
